User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Buddyfight Theory 02:Faster Game; Dumber Anime
Hello again, time for theory round 2! So as this game has progressed and evolved we've gotten faster ways to deal more damage. That's natural. It's called power creep and its not a bad thing if done right, whifch for the most part it has. However the anime has had to pick up the slack with more stupid ways to show off a card or cominsate for the massive damage output. With decks like Mummy, Shounen Force + Logisticker, Full Liberate, Mary Sue Force + Bal Exciting + Saucer and Tyrant and so on and so on the anime has in turn drastically changed its fight make up for what I would say the worst. Let's look at examples. Here we have everyones favorite shouen character impact calling Jackknife, Full Liberate cannon agaisnt our poor and hilarious sharp toothed villain. Anyway, the premise of this fight was to demonstrate Shadow Shades amazing ability to wall off opponents with a high soul count and it was done effectively until based plot armor had to push Tasuku over the edge and win and turn a 1-11 life lead to 1-0. Now Call it personal bias or not but I really don't think this is the proper way to have most BF's in the anime representation and I undestand that they have time constraints for the anime but this was pretty dumb. I'm not sure if it's simply trying to showcase a certain card or if this is just the nature of BF today. Here's a more recent example: Ok so in one of our most recent episodes the great Doctor Gara went from 12 to 0 off a relatively stupid combo that Bal ex Machina had to pull out of his tummy. With their plenty of gauge options this is a perfectly viable way to '''yes '''infinietly attack as long as gauge is open. I'm not going to let my personal bias get in the way of my anaylsis but I'm only human and this was a retarded and dare I say poorly thought out idea on Bushi's part. Luckily this combo dies to any sort of Death grip variant which is nice. Still I think it's really sad that the only way to show off a card(s) power or hype people up for it is to make it seem like the most OP thing ever. One more win for Tasuku because pancakes: Tl;dr Tasuku top decks this beast after finally winning the grind game with Ageha the Guardian user. Cutting down her life to open damage he called out this bad boy and with J Galaxion made a GG combo that she could not deal with. The damage comes less from this card as it does more so from its presentation. Why did you have to make another Wataru vs Tasuku. Ageha managed to wall all those different attacks off and have 14 life and Tasuku burned through all of it because he just has to look good you know? We have to make sure people buy our new Jackknife card that people would have bought anyway. I'm wondering if this is more markerting then it is actual damage output but I still think its a combination of both. Oh and lazy writers. Our Final example: Run for your life because this deck did not come to play. not at all and you will surely perish if you cannot shut their constant swell of Mummies. With easy mill options you can get out a full field of Mummies all with Double Attack and you can use your item to get another 2 set of attacks out. You can take this one step further if you have armorknight Demon "A" on the ready for even more dished out attack damage. The anime didn't really do a lot to push this which is great but the potential is there and everyone should be on the watch for these guys. Final Thoughts: Look I don't know what to say really. It just makes the anime less fun to watch when every single fight that a main character in turns from 1-X life to 1-0 because of some bonkers combo they had to push. It's not fun at all and it creates a mindset that all these cards are stronger then they actually are and that Bushi is way more concerned with money then making an actual quality anime with diverse and interesting fights. But hey, they are a company after all so I guess that's my answer. Anyway what are your thoughts in the sharp change in how fights have ended. I guess it's somewhat better then Gargantua Punisherrrrrrrrrr every darn episode. Ciao~ Category:Blog posts